lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandra Snowleopard
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sandra Holmes.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 23:31, March 9, 2012 Hi Sandra ,welcome and i love too this place ,you can ask anything you want in my talk page .I hope we became friends!LovelyKitten206 03:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sandra Oh, thank you! It's always nice to meet a fellow Christian. :) Anyway, when editing an official article, don't post anything about fan fictions or fan art. If you want to share more about your original characters, you can post on a blog or join the fan fiction wiki. There's a link on the front page. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really know the rules regarding that wiki, sorry! But you can ask the local admin, Werebereus, and he'll tell you. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) To many thanks ,and I think is a very creative and awesome idea.LovelyKitten206 04:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It is almost your birthday ,yippie .Are you excited? :-) From meeeeee: LovelyKitten206 23:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sandra I was busy ,Congratulations Happy birthaday to you,Happy birthday dear Sandra ,happy birthday to youuuu! Congratulations! From: LovelyKitten206 05:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my,that sounds CREEPY. :S LovelyKitten206 01:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sandra ,I know "Taka's Trouble" story,I already readed,do you? If not,I can tell it to you ,just tell me if yes or no. LovelyKitten206 01:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The picture you have in you user ,is of young Scar and Mufasa? Re: Taka Trouble "Taka Trouble" is just someone's fan fiction, in which case it should be posted on a blog, not an official article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahadi Many guess that the author and illustrator weren't working in close quarters. Its not official, but very possible. Anyway, since Ahadi was owned by Simmons and merely portrayed in the book, he is black maned with green eyes.Werebereus 05:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've been there but i dont think ive ever contributed there much or ever.Werebereus 18:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Dunno. Never read to rules.Werebereus 21:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ahadi's Appearance Well, no one knows for sure, but the most likely reason is that the author and the illustrator didn't collaborate well enough and, as a result, there was a coloring mistake. Since Alex Simmons wrote the book, his description of Ahadi is canon. The picture is not. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you go to the image's main file information, you can update a new version. I can do it for you if you'd like. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You'd have to do it through e-mail. There's no way to send personal messages via wiki technology. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Supicious? I think you got your lions crossed,i'm not suspicious about her,she is a good guy,very similiar to me and a good friend. LovelyKitten206 20:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,that Fan Fiction page is very, super ,dupper COOL ! yesterday I read story about the lion king,by Asante named The Lion King III :The Lost Prince. I would read The Rouge Pride. LovelyKitten206 21:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes! It was cool,and I liked the slideshow you did in the Lion King Fanon Wiki. LovelyKitten206 21:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's never actually confirmed that Uru is Scar's mother, though it's highly likely. To be honest, I'm just letting it stay there because Werebereus would have a fit if I took it down and I don't feel like dealing with his drama right now. But don't let it change your perception of the film; they are still brothers. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :What Honeyfur says is true; they are still brothers. A sibling is person whom you share at least one biological parent with - in this case it's Ahadi whom the book clearly refers to as their father.Werebereus 18:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Any user can have a signature. If you want one, I can make it for you. I'll just need to know what colors, fonts, and styles you'd like. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) News: Sandra ,i'ts almost my birthday! I'm so excited LovelyKitten206 16:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture Someone accidentally uploaded something over the old photo, but I fixed it. Thanks for letting me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,about that thing on Mufasa's page,when I uploaded the photo was automatically posted there and with that caption,sorry! And my age is a secret ;but I will put my age on one of my blogs for you to know! LovelyKitten206 05:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay, so I tried to make a signature based on your preferences. Here's what I have right now: :Sandra Snowleopard Talk! Fun Stuff isn't a font option, so I used Comic Sans MS instead. If you want a different font, let me know. Also, what do you want your talk page link to say? I just put "Talk!" for now. Anything else you don't like, just tell me. It's not hard to fix! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Special Pictures Jajajaja,you have cats? Me yes, I have a female named Serafina(but I tell her Bicho),and a male named Rasamaquazi or Spooky (well he is not still mine;but he acts like he was).My cat sometimes sleep in my hair. :) LovelyKitten206 00:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My Pictures Hey Sandra look at the new pictures I upload,they are so cute! And Kiera Casey uploaded a photo that is the same as one you uploaded. LovelyKitten206 22:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,do you like The Lady and the Tramp ? LovelyKitten206 22:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Editing When I block a page, only Chris and I can edit it, as we're administrators. I'll go ahead and unlock it now, seeing as Werebereus will be blocked if he tries to change it again. Anyway, thanks for the concern! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re About the plushes of The Lion King. LovelyKitten206 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re.Pics Ahhh,the one you uploaded and KieraCasey uploaded is one of adult Uru.LovelyKitten206 20:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slideshow When I'm not in the Lion King Wiki,im cheking other wikis in the user's my favorite wikis,so i did that with wickedpedia,because i have curiosity about one of your blogs,so I already see it and it was very funny.I was laughing and laughing,jajajjaja. LovelyKitten206 20:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay! Is there anything else you'd like changed? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sandra Snowleopard We Are One! :::Anything else need changing? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::In order to activate your signature, look up at the top right corner of your screen, scroll through your options, and select my preferences. Once the page loads, you'll see a section marked signature. Copy and paste this code into the box and check the box beneath it: Sandra Snowleopard We Are One! Save and then you're done! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC) New Signature Sandra look my new signature Honefur help me make!It is super!LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 23:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow your signature is pretty cool ! I love the colors you chose. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 18:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wrong Category I'll get right on it! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:24, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic I don't know I ,just was searching another thing but it appaered and when i saw it I was melting from the cuteness! And i tought that was perfect for TLK profile.Yours is cool too,you taked from your page on TLK Fanon Wiki ,right? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 22:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Okey Dokey ,just because I trust you ,you will not tell anyone unless I tell you, got it? Well Little Fellaw are you ready now click here! Erase the link when you already are a member ,and in My Favorite Wikis put in the little trash can that Wiki ,please! Shhhh,it's our little secret ;). LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 00:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I want to tell you about the other wiki I have,you can help me with it Honeyfur is invited too.You know what to do with the link and keep it as a secret.Click here,there I'm CuteDoggyBoneGirl.LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 02:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) My Cat Do you know what my cat do when i'm in the computer,you will see a video to take an idea of what it feels. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 22:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Scar, Vitani, and Kai-Lan You're welcome, Sandra! And, yes, I took a look at your slideshow, and was very subtle and humorous! I really hope you improve Wickedpedia, and still have time to contribute to ours. See you around. Chris14 (talk) 23:56, 20 April 2012 (UTC) Fanfics Sandra,have you read the fanfiction book of Asante in fanfiction.net,it's about Kopa and it's very interesting.I already read it,it's very logical acording to TLK Universe.It's super cool.If you haven't read it,it's a good option. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 02:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: What's wrong with the slide show? Is she uploading pictures over yours? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :If she's uploading pictures over yours, it can be easily fixed. I don't want the whole thing to go to waste. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:57, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Again Glad to hear it, though I'm sorry for your loss. :( I talked to KieraCasey, so hopefully she'll leave your pictures alone now. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:33, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Answers Yes I already saw one episode of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa I have seen Cooked Goose and Home is Where the Hog Is,and they are funny.Ok I will write one fanfiction of TLK or TLATT.LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 00:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Your Cats? What Breed of cats are your cats.LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 00:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Your Cats? I will post it in fanfiction.net.I thought of that too about Cheetata being male but I wasn't sure,i think you are right.My cat Serafina is a Tabby,with yelllow-green eyes,and my other cat Little-Blackie or Spooky is a typicall black cat with yellow eyes,he is smaller than Serafina(in age),but he looks like a little pig ,because he is male and he eats too much.:) LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 01:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Category Conundrum Since characters who are included in the monarchy - such as Scar - are antagonists, the article can go under that category. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Simon's Cat Maybe the man that create those videos know what is living with cats.Cats are adorable don't you think that? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 21:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Me Too!!! This is awesome we both like cats,YIIIPPIIEEEE!!!!! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 22:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I got the pic of the cheetahs from Youtube videos. Plus thanks, I'm glad you like my vids. :D Re: Simba and Friends Since there's no source indicating that this TV series exists, I doubt it's legit. Sorry to get your hopes up, but we don't have a current source confirming this suspicion, so I highly doubt it's true. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not ruling it out as a possibility; there's actually a good chance that it may be true. But until we have a source backing it up, the article shouldn't remain on the wiki. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New Slideshow Sandra you need to see my new slideshow (not in my profile),it is in my new blog named "Brotherhood" and it's super funny about real things if you have a brother or a sister.LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 17:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you like this picture? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 20:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Movin Pics Sandra,no one animate those moving pic by their self,the just got them from a page. P.S : How are your cats? LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 22:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Disappearing Pictures I think what may be happening is that the wiki software is just taking a long time to load. It happens randomly sometimes, but the picture's still there. I checked the file history and nothing seems out of place. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, that's weird. I saw the pictures when I looked at your talk page earlier today. I wonder if it's just your computer. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I checked right before I posted my last message. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Werebereus You're right,and good observation.I have seen a new wiki about cats here is the link I Love Cats! Later take out the link and the little trash can please! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 01:11, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on the TLK Fanon Wiki Well, the only person who has the authority to delete pages on a wiki is the given administrator or bureaucrat. There's nothing I can do, since I'm not an admin on that wiki, but you can certainly contact the respective admin of The Lion King Fanon Wiki. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 10:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Scar's Picture You can't choose the category picture, because it comes up automatically. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Go to the wiki's main page and attach this to the end of the URL: Special:ListUsers/sysop. That should get you to a list of local admins and bureaucrats. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Separate Accounts I can have the central wikia do a scan of the two users' IP addresses in order to see if they're the same user. It might be KieraCasey and it might just be another vandal, but thank you for letting me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ahh now i understand about you are back! No I don't know about that vandal.Cool idea of being admins right? LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 00:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S Yeah! I'm back Re: Yes, I got the message about becoming admins. At this point, I think I'm going to wait awhile before I make you guys admins, so you can have time to learn more about wikia software and such. If a user comes to you with questions, I want you to be able to answer them, as that's what admins do. I certainly trust you guys with the job, don't get me wrong! It's just not the right time yet. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I blocked him for about three days. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 22:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC)